


The Party Animal

by chukipye



Series: Miraculous Third Gym AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8944429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chukipye/pseuds/chukipye
Summary: Time for Midterms! Which means that instead of going to parties and having a good time, the campus is quiet as students suffer in their dorms and study.But the campus isn't quiet for long when the Party Animal comes around. It's up to the Miraculous group to save the day!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Slight spoilers for Miraculous Ladybug (but only what 2 other kwamis are and their weapons, nothing else)  
> This is pre-reveal and the first in a series where these nerds realize who each other's identities are.  
> Akaashi: Ladybug  
> Kuroo: Cat Noir  
> Tsukishima: Yellow Jacket (Bee Kwami)  
> Bokuto: Volpina

“DUDE! This party is amazing!” Bokuto shouted over the music. Kuroo nodded, grinning before finishing whatever was in his solo cup.

“I know right!? Terushima always throws the BEST parties.” The leader of a fraternity, Terushima was known for the best weekend parties on campus. Even college kids from other schools would show up for them. Bokuto and Kuroo haven’t missed a single party since they started, even dragging along their roommates/boyfriends from time to time (Tsukishima was the funniest drunk and Akaashi could dance like no other).

“Ayyy if it isn’t the two bros themselves! You guys ready for the best party yet?” Speaking of the devil, Terushima slung both arms around the taller teens.

“You say that every party, Teru.” Kuroo laughed. Terushima grinned, stealing Kuroo’s cup.

“And yet each party keeps getting better and better, no?” He set the cup down on the nearest table, next to a couple that were making out.

“That’s true. Hate to miss one of these.” Bokuto nodded in agreement.

“And I got the BEST plans for tomorrow night.” Terushima’s grin grew even brighter. Kuroo and Bokuto exchanged looks.

“Damn. We promised Keiji we’d study tomorrow. Midterms are coming up and all that.” Kuroo sighed. Bokuto leaned against him, pouting.

“But Kuuuurooooooo. Studying is booooring. Can’t we just go instead?” He whined. Kuroo flicked his forehead and Bokuto yelped, rubbing at the spot.

“Not all of us absorb information like a sponge, Bo. Chemistry is literally killing me. We can miss out on one. Sorry Teru.” They turned back at Terushima, who forced a smile.

“Nah man. I get it. There’s more parties this year.” He waved as he walked back into the crowd. Kuroo sighed before taking Bokuto’s hand, pulling him towards the kitchen, noticing and choosing to ignore the ex-Crows, Tanaka and Nishinoya, chugging beer while standing on top of a table in the middle of a crowd.

“Sometimes I wish parties would never end.” Bokuto sighed.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“What?! You guys can’t cancel on me now!” Terushima pleaded, pacing back and forth in the living room of the frat house. His last hope for a fun party was fading fast.

“Sorry man, midterms are coming up! I can’t fail, or I lose my scholarship and spot on the team. Why don’t you just cancel the party and try again next week? People will be more psyched since tests will be over.” Bobata suggested. Terushima sighed.

“Whatever man.” He hung up, scowling. He noticed a cheesy party horn and picked it up before throwing it roughly on the ground.

“This is such bull! Who cares about midterms?! Everyone knows its FINALS you need to worry about!” He sat down on the floor, pouting.

“ _It is a shame, isn’t it?”_ Terushima’s head shot up, eyes wide.

“ _Listen here, Party Animal, I have a proposition for you. I will help you throw an endless party if you will retrieve for me any Miraculous you see.”_ Terushima grinned as a dark moth landed on the party horn on the floor, his face being stained in a dark purple mask.

“Sounds like a good time to me.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Akaaaaaaashiiiiii can I have a break yet?” Bokuto groaned, letting his face plop down on his textbook. Akaashi rolled his eyes, marking his spot before closing his book. They decided it would be best to split into pairs to study, in order to avoid any distractions, as they learned from last study session that Bokuto and Kuroo together were a terrible combo.

“I’ll make us some popcorn but we’ll study while we eat, alright?” Bokuto sat up at the idea of food, nodding quickly.

“Yeah! Got it!” Akaashi chuckled before leaving to go make the snacks. Bokuto let out a sigh as he stood up, stretching.

“God, I would rather be at that party…” He sighed. His jacket pocket wiggled before his kwami, Trixx, popped out her little fox head.

“But Kou-chan, studying is important! You can’t play volleyball if you don’t do good in school!” Trixx pointed out. Bokuto sighed, sitting down on the bed.

“I knoooow Trixx. Doesn’t mean I have to enjoy it.”  He suddenly heard a knocking noise and blinked, looking to the door. It was still open…so what was the knocking noise? It happened again and he turned towards the windo-

“HOLY SHIT!” Bokuto yelped, backing away from the window and nearly falling off the bed. Trixx vanished, probably hiding back in his jacket. The window opened and hanging upside down was… a monkey? Well kind of a monkey. He had a white masquerade mask with gold lining around his eyes and a yellow monkey tail, but he also had glowsticks on his wrists and neck.

“Hey man. Heard you wanted to party.” The monkey-man grinned. Bokuto blinked.

“Uhh…I mean I DO like parties. But I gotta study.” He made a pointed look to his still-open textbook. The monkey-man made a disgusted look and pulled out a little party horn. He blew into it and the textbook flew into the wall.

“Hey! I need that!” Bokuto stood to reach for it but suddenly found himself floating on a cloud.

“Nah man. It’s time for the wildest party of your life! Hosted by the one and only Party Animal!” Bokuto let out a yelp as the cloud began moving out the window.

“Koutarou!?” Bokuto looked back to the room, seeing Akaashi in the doorway, a bowl of popcorn lying spilt on the ground.

“K-Keiji!” Bokuto tried to move back into the window but couldn’t move anything off the cloud.

“Bo, what the fuck is going on!?” Bokuto looked over and saw Kuroo in a similar situation, but floating out his own window. Tsukishima was reaching out the window for him.

“I dunno man! J-Just hold on.” Party Animal was already ahead of them, the clouds following along. There were dozens of other clouds with potential party-goers floating in the same direction, straight to the Johzenji frat house.

Meanwhile, Akaashi was still staring out the window, jaw dropped.

“Tikki….please tell me that didn’t just happen.” The little red kwami squirmed out of his pocket before floating to the window.

“That was definitely an akuma! Looks like they’re all heading to that big loud house you guys go to sometimes.” Akaashi let out a sigh.

“Johzenji frat house. I bet the Akuma is Terushima. He must be upset nobody was coming to the party. But we’ll fix this. Tikki, spots on!” There was a flash of light before Akaashi was transformed, wearing his usual red bodysuit with black spots.

“We gotta catch up with the-“

“KeijI! Kuroo and Boku- what the fuck?” Akaashi froze as the door burst opened, revealing a surprised Tsukishima.

“Ladybug? What happened to Akaashi?” He frowned, stepping further into the room. Akaashi took a step back, closer to the window as he tried to think of an answer.

“The akuma took the people who were in this room. I was nearby and was going to investigate to figure out where they were going.” He quickly lied. Tsukishima raised an eyebrow.

“Uh-huh. Well considering this freak likes to party, your best bet is probably the Johzenji Frat house. Or, you could’ve checked the livestream on the Ladyblog.” He held up his phone, where said blog was open. Akaashi blinked.

“That probably would have been a better idea. Either way, don’t worry! I’ll bring back your friends.” He quickly jumped out the window, using his yoyo to soar through the campus quickly. Tsukishima waited until he was out of sight before sighing.

“So, should we follow him then, Beatrix?” He asked, his yellow Bee Kwami floating out from behind him.

“Do we have to? He could TOTALLY handle this himself. Probably.” Beatrix sighed when she saw the look on Tsukishima’s face.

“Yeah yeah, I know. Gotta save your idiots.” She grumbled. Tsukishima lightly flicked her.

“I’m the only one that can call them idiots. Beatrix, Stinger out!” There was a light as his kwami flew into the gem on his bracelet. He enjoyed being transformed, he just hated his outfit. Bright yellow with black stripes on his thighs and torso, black boots and fingerless gloves, it was pretty bright and unlike him to wear. His top ( _Oh I’m sorry Beatrix, I mean ‘Trompo’)_ was sitting on his hip.

“Alright then. Johzneji Frat House awaits.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Alright, I got a plan.” Kuroo whispered, pulling Bokuto over towards the bathroom. The two had been mingling in the crowd, subtly checking exits and seeing yes they were being watched by Party Animal. Kuroo pushed Bokuto against the wall next to the bathroom, leaning in close.

“I’m liking this plan.” Bokuto grinned. Kuroo snorted and pinched his side, causing Bokuto to yelp.

“I’m waiting for the bathroom to get unoccupied. One of us sneaks in, calls the cops or Akaashi, or Tsukki, and give them the situation here. Maybe post it on the Ladyblog?” Kuroo explained. Bokuto nodded.

“Hey hey, what’s goin on here?” Both boys stiffened before separating as the Party Animal suddenly appeared.

“I definitely don’t see partyin’ going on here!” Bokuto and Kuroo exchanged looks before Bokuto swung an arm around Party Animal, leading him away.

“Kuroo just has to piss before getting any more drinks. We’re planning on getting smashed!” He laughed before turning his head, subtly winking at Kuroo before leading the villain back downstairs. Kuroo grinned as he snuck into the bathroom the second the occupant left.

“Alright Plagg, time to crash this party.” The black kwami sighed as he freed himself from Kuroo’s hair, his hiding spot from the akuma.

“You owe me so much camembert. Your hair is a death trap.” He whined. Kuroo rolled his eyes.

“We are NOT having this discussion again. Plagg, claws out!” There was a light before he was wearing his familiar catsuit. Almost immediately there was a beeping noise and he pulled out his stagg, the pawprint beeping. He clicked it and held it up to his ear.

“Ah, my lady. It’s always lovely to hear your voice.” Kuroo grins, leaning against the bathroom wall.

“Jesus Christ do we always need to start like this?” Kuroo chuckled at the irritated voice.

“Hello to you too, Yellow Jacket. I suppose you two are on your way to this crazy party too?” There was a knocking on the door and Kuroo sighed.

“Occupied!” He shouted before turning back to his communicator.

“Are you already at the party, Cat Noir?” Ladybug asked. The knocking continued and Kuroo rolled his eyes.

“I SAID OCCUPIED! And didn’t you know, my lady, that I am the life of the party? What party could happen without my presence-?!” His sentence ended in a yelp as the bathroom door suddenly burst open. He stumbled back, surprised. The surprise quickly turned to dread as he saw Party Animal at the door, arms crossed, and a concerned Bokuto peeking in.

“Looks like we got a party crasher.” Kuroo gulped as Party Animal reached for his party horn.

“….I’m uh…I’mma half to call you back.” He muttered into his communicator before flipping it off and extending his staff, preparing for a fight.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akaashi swore under his breath as the communication link broke. Yellow Jacket was crouched next to him, the two hiding in the bushes in front of the frat house.

“So, Cat Noir is inside but the akuma just found him, Volpina is MIA, and there’s a frat house full of civilians who will most definitely be in the way of our fight.” Yellow Jacket counted off on his fingers as he spoke, reciting all their disadvantages.

“Yes, yes, and yes. We might as well try to sneak in now while Cat Noir’s distracting the Party Animal.” Akaashi stood up and began walking casually towards the house, making his way through the crowd on the floor, Yellow Jacket right behind him. Akaashi froze when he felt someone grab his arm and he immediately turned, on guard. His eyes widened when he recognized who was grabbing him.

“Hey Ladybug! Nice party! You two should totally check out the pool!” Bokuto grinned but it seemed forced. Akaashi glanced up at Yellow Jacket (cuz damn that guy was tall. Truly unfair) and the other hero nodded before heading towards the backdoor.

“Try to keep everyone inside, alright? Don’t let anyone outside.” Bokuto nodded eagerly and Akaashi slipped away, following Yellow Jacket’s path to outside. He paused when he saw Yellow Jacket peeking out the backdoor, instead of going through it.

“We have a situation.” He looked outside with an annoyed look. Akaashi followed his gaze and his eyes widened. Cat Noir was tied to his staff, attached to the diving board, which had the Party Animal laughing and bouncing on, causing the cat-boy to slide dangerously close to the edge.

“We’ll figure out if cats can swim soon enough if we don’t do something.” Yellow Jacket’s hand tightened on his trompo.

“Sounds like we need a distraction~” Both heroes jumped and immediately weapons were out, prepared to throw at the newcomer. Said newcomer yelped, hands up.

“Relax, it’s only me!” Akaashi let out the breath he hadn’t known he been holding as he recognized Volpina, his fox ears poking out tall from his wild black-and-white spiked hair. He was nervously fingering his flute as he saw Cat Noir outside.

“Sorry. We’re a little jumpy. You have a plan, Volpina?” Akaashi asked. The fox user’s ears perked up as he brightened.

“Yeah! And it’s a good one too!”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saying that Kuroo was embarrassed was an understatement. Not only had he been caught by the Akuma, but he was caught IN THE BATHROOM by the Akuma. And now he was very very close to falling into the pool, and although he could swim, it might be difficult with his hands tied. He winced as the Party Animal bounced again, causing him to slip even further down his staff.

“Bro! Can’t we talk about this? Maybe I just wanted to party!” Kuroo looked around quickly, trying to think of some way out of this.

“This party is invite-only! Of course, I’m easily bribed. Your ring looks pretty neat.” Kuroo immediately clenched his fists tighter.

“Yeaaaahhh no. Not gonna happen.” He snapped. Suddenly, there was a flash of light and both of them turned towards it. Kuroo grinned as a familiar flute song filled the air.

“Volpina.” Party Animal growled as three figures ran out into the open. He immediately jumped off the diving board, landing in the middle of the group. Kuroo yelped as he felt himself sliding off the diving board, now that the weight of the Party Animal was no longer there. But right before he fell off, he felt a firm grip on his wrists and was pulled back onto the diving board into a sitting position as he was untied. He looked behind him and smirked at his rescuer.

“Ah, my lady, I knew you liked me.” He purred. Ladybug rolled his eyes and stood up, offering him a hand up. Kuroo took it and stood up, turning back to the scene that had distracted Party Animal.

“Do you think this counts as Volpina’s super-Illusion that untransforms him, or just one of those little ones?” He wondered aloud. Ladybug shrugged, pulling out his yoyo.

“It’s hard to tell. It is an incredibly good copy.” Ladybug mused. Of course, as soon as they complement the illusion, the Party Animal manages to grab onto it. Or, he would have if it wasn’t an illusion. Instead, the Party Animal fell straight through the illusion, breaking it. Flute music immediately cut out and the fake Volpina also faded as the real one dashed into the fray, taking advantage of the confused villain.

“Go help them. I have an idea.” Ladybug’s yoyo started glowing and Kuroo knew he was preparing to use his Lucky Charm.

“On it.” He took a few steps back before sprinting and jumping off the diving board, using the extra power to jump straight into the fray. He managed to land straight on Party Animal, who was starting to stand up again, and bounced off again.

“Yellow Jacket! Keep him in one spot!” Yellow Jacket nodded at Ladybug’s command, the three noting the sudden balloon in Ladybug’s hand. Yellow Jacket pulled out his ‘troppo’ ( _Seriously, that’s a dumbass name. it’s a top._ Kuroo always thought).

“Are you gonna say the thing?” Volpina suddenly asked, staring intently at Yellow Jacket. He scowled, his troppo glowing.

“No I am not going to say it. Don’t make me lose concentration.” He snapped. Volpina pouted and Kuroo paused after managing to land a hit on Party Animal with his staff.

“Oh come on, just say it this once. Look at that face.” Yellow Jacket glanced at Volpina’s puppy dog eyes and groaned.

“God just…fucking fine. JUST this once though.” Volpina nodded eagerly, grinning brightly. Yellow Jacket took a breath, obviously not pleased.

“Let it rip!” Volpina cheered as the troppo took off, leaving a light trail behind it as it swirled around Party Animal. Kuroo quickly jumped out of the way, knowing better than to touch the light. Party Animal looked confused as the troppo spun around him. He followed it with his eyes, turning around until he was dizzy and stumbled slightly.

“Now!” Ladybug swung down, quickly handing Volpina the balloon. He put it on the end of his flute and blew hard, inflating the balloon until it popped, causing Party Animal to yelp and put his hands over his ears, dropping his party horn. Kuroo grinned as he saw his chance.

“Cataclysm!” His hand swirled with dark energy as he dove over the circle and grabbed the party horn, causing it to turn black.

“Ladybug, it’s all yours!” He called, throwing it over the circle. The horn disintegrated in Ladybug’s hand, a dark butterfly flying out.

“You’ve done enough evil, little akuma.” Ladybug’s yoyo opened up and absorbed the butterfly in a bright light, purifying it.

“Miraculous Ladybug!” Ladybug swung his yoyo up and red petals flew out. Students vanished as they were returned to their dorms and the Frat House was clean once again. The Party Animal glowed slightly before he returned to normal, Terushima groaning as he rubbed his head.

“Ow…what even happened…?” He blinked as he looked up, recognizing the heroes in front of him.

“Oh shit! Ladybug! And…Cat Noir and Yellow Jacket! Holy shit Volpina too? The ultimate squad!” He grinned and stood up.

“You might want to be more careful who you party with. And remember that people have a life outside of these parties. They’re fun, sure, but eventually you have to move on.” Ladybug folded his arms. Terushima’s grin dropped and he looked ashamed. Volpina rolled his eyes and slung an arm over his shoulder.

“Bro, you throw the best parties, that’s a well-known fact. But think about your fellow brothers here at the frat house. If you guys fail out of school, who’ll be around to throw the parties?” He pointed out. Terushima blinked before smiling sheepishly.

“Oh wow man, I didn’t even think about that.” He realized. They all jumped at the sound of beeping and Kuroo glanced at his ring.

“Oh shit I gotta go.” He realized. There was only two minutes left until he untransformed and he definitely had to get home quick. The others nodded and the group separated, all heading off in different directions. Kuroo glanced into his dorm room before slipping in the window, letting out a sigh of relief before the door burst open and Tsukishima hurried in.

“Oh thank god. The Ladyblog said everyone would be home now.” Kuroo was surprised when he found himself wrapped in a hug.

“Tsukki I’m fine. We’re all fine. Bo’s probably home too. Although I’m hella tired.” He yawned, leaning further into the hug. Tsukishima chuckled before maneuvering his boyfriend towards the bed. Kuroo made a whining noise as he was forcibly tucked in, wrapped tightly in blankets.  
“Keeeiii I gotta study.” He half-heartedly complained. Tsukishima rolled his eyes and tossed a second pillow at him, knowing how he smushed his head in the two of them.

“Study tomorrow. All-nighters won’t work if you were out late partying.” He said firmly. Kuroo mumbled something before falling asleep quickly. Tsukishima waited a few minutes to make sure he was actually asleep before sneaking out of the room, going next door to Akaashi’s dorm. He knocked once and the door immediately opened, Akaashi’s head poking out. He softened when he saw it was Tsukishima and opened the door.

“Bokuto’s asleep. He was super exhausted after that party.” He whispered, leading Tsukishima into the kitchen. Tsukishima sat down at the table, Akaashi turning to make them some tea.

“That’s fine. Kuroo’s out too. I wanted to speak to you privately anyways.” Tsukishima began. Akaashi made a humming noise, indicating that he wanted Tsukishima to continue.

“Something very strange happened tonight. After seeing Kuroo and Bokuto float away, I immediately went into your room. But imagine my surprise when instead of you, I found Ladybug.” Tsukishima noticed Akaashi stiffen slightly and raised an eyebrow.

“That is surprising. I’m jealous that you got to meet a superhero.” Akaashi replied coolly. Tsukishima snorted.

“And he said, you were taken away with the other two. Which is kind of weird, considering I was watching them float away the whole time and you most definitely were not following them. Which begs the question…” Tsukishima stood up, walking until he was right behind Akaashi and leaning in close.

“When were you going to tell us you were Ladybug, Keiji?”


End file.
